Tricked into love
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Amy Rose is certain that Rouge likes Knuckles and Knuckles likes Rouge but will she get them to admit it? Read and find out! Knuxouge


It was a cool autumn day and a certain echidna was sitting on the base of a certain gem that a certain bat was always trying to steal certainly, but today was different, today she never came, which was weird, everyday she would come and try to steal it but not today. Why?

Knuckles, a burgundy echidna with plum colored eyes and dreadlocks laid back against the step he was sitting on, rarely he got time alone, someone was always bothering him either Sonic, Tails, Amy, even Dr. Eggman, and Rouge the certain bat.

But finally after weeks and weeks of getting bothered he gets some time to himself, time to think, and time to concentrate on his twenty-four seven job, watching over the Master Emerald.

If something happened to it his whole island would go down and sink into the crystal clear ocean, also all sorts of dangers would enter the world and the city he lived in.

Knuckles leaned his head back and closed his eyes, don't be fooled, even though his eyes are closed doesn't mean that he won't sense anything going near the Master Emerald, nothing would tear him apart from it, nothing.

At Rouge's house

"How are you feeling Rouge?" Asked a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose.

"A little better not really though" Said the stuffy nosed bat who was lying in bed with used tissues thrown around in various places.

"Here drink this" Amy said holding out a cold orange beverage

"Thank you" Rouge took the orange juice and chugged it down

"So um do you want me to tell Knuckles?" Amy said winking at the name she said

Rouge choked a little

"What why?"

"Come on Rouge I know you like him" Amy said sitting on the edge of her bed

"No I do not I just like bothering him, you know me I bother everyone"

"Yea but you bother him the most"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Ok I'll let you say whatever you want but it's not true, now get out so I can get some rest" Rouge turned over on her side and closed her eyes

"Ok fine then" Amy got up "But I know you do!" Amy quickly said, she heard Rouge growl which made her giggle and run out.

With Knuckles

Amy Rose ran up to the Master Emerald knowing Knuckles will be there since he spends most of his time there anyway.

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled

Knuckles growled, guess relaxing times over

"What do you want?" Knuckles yelled over his shoulder

"I need your help"

"What for?"

"Rouge is sick!"

Knuckles sat there quiet, why did she run all the way here to tell him that?

"Is it serious?"

"Well she has a cold" Amy said kicking dried leaves across the pavement

"Well why are you telling me this?" Knuckles asked kind of bothered that she interrupted him just to say Rouge has a cold

"Come on Knuckles I know you like her and all" Knuckles got fired up at this statement; he jumped up and ran over to the girl

"Listen, I do not like her and I never will!"

"Come on I know you do"

"How? Can you prove it?"

"Yes one I always see you staring at her, two every time she messes with another guy you always get this rude look like your jealous and three I just know you do"

By this time Knuckles cheeks were a light shade of pink then he growled

"I do not like her!" He howled

"Yea what ever" Amy said starting to walk away "Oh yea Knuckles"

"What?"

"Rouge likes you" Amy said

"Wait, what?" Amy stopped and turned around

"You heard me, she likes you, she told me after I left her house"

Knuckles looked down at the ground then kicked a pebble that was in front of his different colored shoe.

"That's right and she wants you to come and keep her company that's the reason I came here in the first place"

"Well that's just too bad because I'm not going!" Knuckles yelled walking back over to his spot on the steps

Amy stamped her foot on the ground then walked somewhere into the woods

"That girl was lying through her teeth" Knuckles said through clenched teeth

"She's right you know"

Knuckles looked up to see a cobalt hedgehog

"What are you talking about Sonic?"

"Everything Amy said was true, about Rouge"

Knuckles raised his head a little then sat up

"See ya later Knucklehead" Sonic said then sped off into the woods

Knuckles sat there arms behind his head then stood up

'Maybe I'll give this a shot' he thought then he walked off to the bats house

"Sonic!" Amy yelled running towards him "Why did you tell him that?"

"Eh Knuckles needs something different to happen in his life" Sonic looked at Amy who was taking in what has been said "well see you later Ames I need to finish my jog" and at that time Sonic sped off

"Sonic wait!" Amy said trailing behind the azure hero

At Rouge's house

Knuckles walked to her house the opened the door since she was sick

"Rouge?" Knuckles yelled

'Whoa is that Knuckles, what is he doing in here?' Rouge thought lying in the bed

"I'm up here" Rouge yelled but since her nose was stuffed up it sounded like this 'I'mb up ere"

Knuckles walked up the steps and into Rouges room

"Hey Rouge" he said, it felt kind of weird being nice to her since there usually combating against each other

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked

"I just came to see how you were feeling"

'Amy…..' Rouge thought looking down then started grinding her teeth together

Knuckles walked over and sat on the end of her purple and white bed

"So uh" Knuckles started

"Ok so what's the real reason you're here? It was Amy wasn't it?"

Knuckles looked down

"Ok yea she did tell me but it's ok"

"What? Ok? What are you talk-?"

"Shh, I mean I kind of feel the same way"

"The same way?"

"Yea, even though you do constantly try to steal the Master Emerald I do feel a little something for you"

"But I- wait….go on, tell me what you feel"

"Like every time you talk to me I always feel this you know urge to…"

Rouge stared at Knuckles

"To….err….hug you?"

Rouge looked down that wasn't what she was expecting but she wouldn't give up

"And?" she continued

"Sometimes when I'm taking naps I dream about you"

"Oh? And what happens in those dreams?"

"Well I'm holding you on my lap and we're sitting next to the river, there's a sunset and you look up at me and" Knuckles speech was interrupted by laughter from the sick bat

"I-I'm sorry keep going"

Knuckles looked down

"It's just…sometimes I can't stop thinking of you"

"On Knuckles" Rouge said beaming "Why did you hold it in this long?"

"Well I don't know, but you finally admitted so I"

"Wait, What? Admitted? I didn't admit anything"

Knuckles head quickly turned

"B-But Amy said"

"Yea me and Amy had a conversation but I never said anything about me liking you"

Knuckles was dumbfounded, he just told Rouge his deepest darkest secret and she didn't even oh god!

"Oh Knuckie" Rouge said climbing on top of him and laying him on the bed "I do like you, I really do"

Knuckles mouth opened then it closed again, Rouge leaned in and planted a kiss right on his lips, it wasn't passionate or anything just a small peck

"Rouge…." Knuckles started but then forgot about what he had to say then gave a perverted smile and started rubbing on Rouges sides making her giggle

"Knuckles the Echidna" Rouge said petting his dreads then leaned in again and kissed him on his forehead while he kissed her on her neck

"You know Rouge" Knuckles said pulling on his abdomen

"Yea"

"I'm pretty happy that Amy tricked me" Rouge giggled then started outlining the mark on his chest with her finger

"Me too" Rouge then coughed and got off of Knuckles

"You better get some rest; do you want me to make you anything?" Rouge looked up at him

"Please Knuckles you can't even boil water" Rouge said giving a flirtatious smile

"Well…" Knuckles shrugged then bent down and kissed Rouges forehead "I love you Rouge"

Rouge's eyes widened then shrunk back down to normal size, she smiled

"And I love you, Knuckles the Echidna"

Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other for a while longer smiling then heard a squeal from outside of the door

"Amy!" said the voice of a certain sapphire hedgehog and the giggling of a rosy pink hedgehog

Knuckles looked down

"Knuckles" Rouge started Knuckles looked up "here" She handed him a rubber knife

"What's this for?"

Rouge eyes moved over to the noisy door, Knuckles grinned then kissed Rouge softly on her lips then walked over to the door

"Rraaahhhggg!" Knuckles yelled, Rouge heard screaming from outside the door she then wondered was this a little too intense? Nah!

Rouge then fell asleep wondering what it would be like with her and Knuckles, he's usually guarding the Master Emerald would he take time off to hang out with her? Well she will never know until it happens but until then she's going to try to hurry and get better to hang out with her new _lover boy._

**Sorry if this was crappy but I was bored and wanted to make a new story so I just typed whatever came into my head. Well this is the first Knuxouge story I've made that I'm putting up here and I hope you enjoyed a little of it. Also one more thing sorry if the title sucked lol.**


End file.
